Love is a Bloodsport
by Ceasefire
Summary: Hibari enjoys toying with a group of assassins sent to kill Dino, and Dino enjoys watching Hibari reaffirming his affection and possession with every attack. 18D.


Apparently, I'm quite prolific as of late. This is another attempt to write something little each day.

This fic isn't my best work; it's a little rough around the edges, but I liked the idea enough to upload it here. I hope that everyone who reads this gets some form of enjoyment out of it too.

Amano Akira owns Reborn.

* * *

He stood in the middle of the office, a spectre of destruction and death wearing a tailored suit and and an arrogant smirk. He shifted into a more natural position with a natural and fluid grace that would be enough to take the breath of any who lived long enough in his wake to see the elegance with which he moved. Broken bodies surrounded him; some were still groaning and fighting to regain their footing on the blood-soaked carpet, others had injuries too severe to do more than groan vaguely and hope for death to take them with haste. Some of them would spend the rest of their existence lying beneath the earth, the chill of the grave their only company as their bodies wasted away. He flicked the blood from the scarred steel of his weapons and surveyed the destruction around him with a satisfied, half-excited exhale of breath that betrayed both his excitement and his exhaustion when it wavered against the smell of blood in the air.

_He stood against the back wall of the office, arms folded across his chest and both eyes shut. This was not done to ignore the carnage happening around him - in fact, he took every desperate scream and sound of bone breaking against steel as a fresh declaration of love - but instead to give the perception of nonchalance, of supreme disinterest in the danger he had been in mere minutes ago, before his attacker's had been graced with the destruction that accompanied his lover's charming streak of possessiveness. As the commotion grew louder and more violent, he opened his eyes and watched, breathless from anticipation, giddy from love and just a hunt of raggedness caused by worry he didn't know was there. He shook his head to free himself from those thoughts and greeted one of the stray attackers with an amicable smile before striking him across the face, blood and loosened teeth flying across his line of vision in slow-motion as the attacker fell. He found himself amused despite the gruesome nature of the situation, and the laugh is leaving his throat before he realised that he'd opened his mouth._

He heard a soft laugh from behind him, and the smirk on his lips became so pronounced that it twisted his otherwise delicate features. They were all down, destroyed, broken by the overwhelming power of his will alone. Gloved hands curled tighter against the handles of his weapons, leather making muted sounds against the steel. He turned then, stepped around the carnage around him with a practised ease and mirrored the look of satisfaction on his lover's features with his own. A hand suddenly shot out from beneath the mess of bodies around him, gripping his ankle and almost causing him to teeter off-balance. His lover took a single step forward, but the move was unwarranted; with a twisted smile, he shook himself free of his enemy's grasp and pressed the heel of his shoe against the man's fingers, pressing down and twisting his heel into the sensitive flesh until the hand fell completely limp, bruised and broken. A muted groan sounded from behind him; the sound of a man too exhausted to scream.

He closed to distance between himself and his lover, leaving bloody footprints in his wake.

"Dino."

_"Kyouya."_

The warmth of the Cloud Guardian's flesh against his own, Dino decided, was the best thing he'd felt all day. That feeling of satisfaction was immediately outdone by the rough friction of Kyouya's lips against his own.

"You enjoyed yourself." It was a statement, not a question. Hibari smirked and nipped at the curve of Dino's jaw.

"They should have realised that trying to kill you would be a fruitless effort. Only I may have the right to end your life."

"It was quite admirable of them to try," Dino hummed, smiling into the kisses he pressed against the pale expanse of Kyouya's throat.

"Animals to the slaughter."

Dino could not see Hibari's face, but he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ti amo, Kyouya. I cherish you."

"Talk is cheap," Hibari purred, eyes shining with a lust completely separate to the desire he felt during the heat of battle. "Show me why I'll be the only one you ever love."

The meeting of their lips was rough, desperate; nowhere near the borderline-leisurely pace of their battle. Dino enjoyed exciting the possessive streak in Kyouya, enjoyed the way he was almost completely in the guardian's thrall, revelled in the irony of Kyouya wanting to selfishly possess him and have him for his own but having all of his actions and thoughts and beautiful violence controlled by nothing but his desire for the Cavallone Boss.

They moved together, hips rolling lazily against hips as they groaned into each other's mouths, the world around them and the smell of the blood becoming nothing but a passing thought, a vague memory-

The explosion from the ground floor of the Cavallone Manor took them both by surprise and they parted sharply, lips reddened from the friction between them. The feral spark rekindled itself within Kyouya's gaze, and a long, drawn-out smirk came across Dino's features.

"Again?"

Hibari picked up his tonfas from where he had discarded them - one on each of Dino's sides - and once again they found their expressions mirrored.

"Again."

Love was the best form of bloodsport.

**END.**


End file.
